


The case of the skin tight dress

by ducktiny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Voyeurism, dating for a case, fake dating trope, quick and dirty smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktiny/pseuds/ducktiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs Molly for a case. The catch? Molly has to wear a provocative dress to a club. Seems like a normal case, but nothing is normal with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of the skin tight dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears, yes I’m working on my other story don’t worry, but I had to write my favorite trope. “We have to pretend to date and of course nothing is going to happen.” I love it so much and I wanted to write my own. FYI this story was written while listening to Weezer mainly the Sweater song. Shockingly no Taylor Swift. Nope I lied. Taylor Swift was listened to and could not be avoided.

It was a busy day at St. Barts as Molly was weighing a man’s heart and making notes. It was the one of many bodies today and Molly was exhausted. She was glad the day was almost over and she could go home and cuddle with Toby.

Those dreams disappeared as a certain detective blew his way into the morgue.

“Molly,” Sherlock gave a charming smile. Of course he wanted something. Molly really wasn’t in the mood, but had she ever denied Sherlock what he want. No, because she was in love with the idiot.

“I’m a little busy,” Molly sighed placing the heart back into the body.

“A heart attack victim is not important, the case I’m working on is,” Sherlock smiled as Molly rolled her eyes.

“I can’t just leave the body,” Molly frowned.

“I’m not asking you to. I want you to join me on a case tonight. It’s the upmost importance,” Sherlock said.

“Where’s John to help you?” Molly asked wondering where Sherlock’s shadow was.

“I told him what we had to do to catch the killer and he selfishly declined to help. He has become more selfish now that he is married. Very annoying,” Sherlock sighed pouting his plush lips. God, Molly wanted to kiss that pout away, even with a dead body in the room.

“Well what do we have to do?” Molly asked as Sherlock smiled. Damn, she agreed already, but how could she resist.

“Just wear a provocative dress and be ready by nine. I will pick you up and we will go to the club,” Sherlock said with a brilliant smile.

“Okay, what is the case?” Molly asked.

“Three murders have occurred and all of the victims have frequented this club. We are going to try and lure the murderer,” Sherlock said.

“I hope it’s clear we are going as a couple, so please act accordingly and don’t wear the knickers you’re wearing now. Plain white knickers would be embarrassing,” And with that Sherlock left.

First off, Molly had no idea how Sherlock knew what knickers she was wearing and why it mattered, but the biggest question was why they had to go as a couple? Molly was happy to do it, but it was odd. Too many thoughts were going through her mind as she took a deep breath.

“Well Kevin, I guess I will have to finish weighing your parts and then find a skin tight dress,” Molly sighed grabbing the liver.

* * *

“Well, crap,” Molly frowned looking in her closet finding nothing to wear. Molly wasn’t the type of girl who had a lot of clothes. She pretty much just had clothes she could wear to work and her dresses she wore to the Watsons’ wedding and the Christmas dress. Neither were provocative. Wrapped just in a towel, Molly grimaced not sure what she was going to do. By the time she got off work, the shops were closing and she needed to get home to take a shower to rinse away her day.

She grabbed her phone about to call Sherlock that she couldn’t go until she heard her door open. The only one with a key was Sherlock. Shit. 

“Molly,” Sherlock called her as she stuck her head out of her room trying to hide her towel cover body.

“Yes,” she squeaked as Sherlock walked to her with a red dress and a bag of other items from a certain intimacies store.

“I knew you had nothing to wear, so I bought you a dress, some lacy knickers and matching bra, stockings and heels,” Sherlock smiled handing her the clothes as she blushed deeply. Sherlock apparently was already dressed in a skin tight black shirt and trousers.

“Um thank you,” Molly mumbled as she shut the door. This was going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

The dress hugged all of her curves as Molly soothed it down. The red dress went just above her knees which made her feel a little bit more comfortable. The dress had a v-neck that showed enough breasts to be called provocative. She thought the dress would be uncomfortable and hard to walk in, but surprisingly she walked just fine and the tightness was actually comfortable. After putting on her heels she left her room and saw Sherlock sitting on her couch reading one of her magazines.

“I’m ready,” Molly announced as Sherlock turned to look at her. For a second, Molly swore she saw Sherlock’s eyes widen, but he quickly controlled his expression.

“Very good Molly,” Sherlock smiled as he got up. “I appreciate the lack of makeup. The lipstick is all you need really.”

“Are you saying I’m attractive?” Molly asked with a grin.

“Yes, obviously,” Sherlock rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat.

Molly basically floated towards the cab

* * *

About ten minutes into the drive, Molly’s nerves went high. The reason was mainly her dancing skills. She wasn’t bad, nor was she good. Molly knew Sherlock loved to dance, so she knew there was a high chance that she would look like an idiot.

She fidgeted with her dress, pulling down the riding material back to its place.

“Please calm down, Molly. There will be no dancing at this club,” Sherlock said as he was looking out the window.

“No dancing? What kind of club is this?” Molly asked confused.

“A sex club,” Sherlock said casually. “Well there could be dancing, but I rather us be sitting to get a better view of the whole club.”

Molly’s jaw drop. Sex club? No way had Sherlock said that. No wonder John said no to this plan. Molly was shocked that John didn’t give Sherlock a black eye over this.

“Oh,” Molly stuttered not sure what else to say. Sex club. She was going to a sex club with Sherlock Holmes. Which meant…. Well Molly had an idea what this meant, but would they really go that far?

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine,” Sherlock said as the cab slowed down. It stopped at a building which didn’t stand out from the rest on the street. _Of course a sex club would blend in, did you expect a huge sign saying “Sex Club” outside of it_ , Molly thought as Sherlock paid the cabbie and got out.

Molly slowly followed as Sherlock offered his hand to her, helping Molly out of the car. Sherlock then wrapped his arms around Molly, as she tried to relax.

“Breathe,” Sherlock whispered in her ear as he led her to a red door. He knocked in a strange sequence which must have been the password, because the door opened. They walked into a dark room that was only illuminated by candles. It was a very calming atmosphere as Molly breathed in a rose scent.

Molly expected couples to be having sex all over the place, but in this room dressed couples were sitting and talking in low voices. It only felt sensual in this room.

“Hello, you must be Dean and Annabeth,” a woman in a dark blue dress walked to them.

“Yes, hello,” Sherlock smiled at the woman.

“Welcome to the Rose Bud,” she smiled with warmth. “We are so glad you came. Of course this room is only for conversation, we like to have you comfortable as possible before you two decided to go to the play room. You can either participate or just watch, there is no judgement.”

“Annabeth and I are very comfortable,” Sherlock grinned mischievously as his hand rested on Molly’s hip.

“Just go through the red curtains and have fun,” the woman smiled leaving the two.

Sherlock gently guided Molly to the curtain as Molly could now hear moans and other noises. Was she really going in that room with Sherlock? Molly’s knees locked as she didn’t want to go through looking glass.

“It will be okay, just focus on me,” Sherlock whispered in her ear as he took her hand and squeezed it. Sherlock pulled back the curtain as Molly did what he said. She could hear the noise of the other couples, but she just looked up at the detective.

He guided her to a bed in the corner of the room where they both climbed on. Molly started to tremble, not sure what to do. Before her instinct to run kicked in Sherlock took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

It was a very chaste kiss, but Molly could feel the heat behind it. Molly felt that Sherlock wanted to kiss her, so she moved her lips making the kiss less chaste. With the little movement, Sherlock became bolder moving his tongue along her lower lip. Molly open her mouth as the kiss became fiery. Molly could feel Sherlock moving his hands across her back as she put one hand in his hair and the other behind his neck.

Sherlock’s hands moved down to her bum, where he proceed to squeeze, attaining a moan from Molly. Releasing Molly’s lips, Sherlock rushed to her neck, biting and licking his way down. Molly pulled on his hair as he moaned and placed a hand on her breast.

“Molly,” Sherlock whispered just loud enough for only Molly to hear. “I believe this dress is too tight.”

Molly shook her head not caring anymore as her zipper was lowered then the dress.

“I knew you would look perfect in this,” Sherlock growled staring at Molly’s body and toying with her knickers.

Molly blushed deeply as Sherlock moved on top of her and kissed her swollen lips. She quickly undid his shirt which he quickly tossed away.

“Molly, oh Molly…” Sherlock looked into her eyes. Molly saw vulnerability rarely seen in Sherlock as he took a deep breath. “I only meant to kiss you tonight, but I want more.”

Molly shivered giving Sherlock a smile. “I mess up your plans then?”

“Very much so,” Sherlock smiled back. “If you want we can stay and snog on this bed until the man I am after see us and go home to have sex or we have sex now, I solve the case and we go home and have sex again. There is the third option in which we don’t have sex and pretend this didn’t happen, but you have a choice and I will do whatever you decided.”

Molly gulped. Molly had never been adventurous in the bedroom, well she never wanted to be with past boyfriends, but now Molly wanted to be.

“Please take me now,” Molly whispered in Sherlock’s ear. He kissed her hard, pressing his erection against her belly. He was certainly happy with this choice.

This rest of the clothes came off, a condom was hastily put on as Sherlock grabbed his cock and teased her entrance. Molly rocked her hips wanting to be filled. Slowly, Sherlock filled Molly, while kissing her lazily. Molly moaned softly adjusting to his girth.

“Oh Molly, I never…” Sherlock moaned catching his breath once he was seated inside of her.

“It’s okay,” Molly whispered running her finger through his hair as he slowly started to move. Molly’s eyes were fixed on Sherlock. He looked utterly debauched and undone. Molly never thought she would be the person to undo Sherlock Holmes.

Molly started to move with Sherlock, uttering sweet nothings into the air. Soon her breath became tighter and she was close.

“Please Sherlock,” Molly moaned as Sherlock moved his deft fingers to her clit. Her orgasm ripped through her body as she heard Sherlock groan and felt him cum.

It felt like an hour before Molly opened her eyes to Sherlock’s curly hair laying across her chest. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and looked up. A man in a far corner was looking at her as the glow of post orgasm vanished.

 _Oh God. Oh God, I just had sex with Sherlock in a room full of people and one is a serial killer._ Molly looked back down at Sherlock as her breath quickened.

Sherlock noticing the change lifted his head as Molly subtly motioned to the staring man.

“Oh, yes, the case,” Sherlock sighed not really noticing Molly’s panic. He grabbed Molly’s scattered clothes, a blanket from the bed and handed it to Molly.

Molly immediately covered her body with the blanket as she turned bright red. Sherlock already had his pants on as Molly stayed frozen. Finally Sherlock noticed her stated and grabbed her hand.

“It’s okay Molly,” he whispered placing his body in front of hers so no one could see her. Molly took a deep breath and started to dress. Quickly they dressed and left the bed. Sherlock held Molly’s hand leading her out of the club and to the cold night.

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock sighed. “We could forget about this and go back to normal if that’s what you want.” Molly noticed his voice was laced with sadness. She knew Sherlock thought she was regretting having sex with him which was not the case. The venue was the only thing making Molly feel regret.

“No, Sherlock, I can never forget and I don’t want too. It was the place is all,” Molly sighed as Sherlock lead her down an alley. Right of course, they were still on the case.

“Oh, yes, right,” Sherlock said. “I knew that.”

“No you didn’t,” Molly smiled as Sherlock wrapped his arms around her. Just as Molly started to sink into the embrace, Sherlock was ripped away from her as the man from the club tried to fight Sherlock. Sherlock quickly had the man on the ground and handcuffed. _Where did he have those?_ Molly thought as Sherlock kept his weight on the man.

“Lestrade will be here soon and then you are coming home with me,” Sherlock grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the club name. I'm still laughing over it.


End file.
